geonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meritos, The Crafter
.]] Description Adrean wasn't always the Plague ridden and evil looking person that you would see today. Infact in his earlier years he was a very handsome and charasmatic Prince. He was known far and wide for his silver tongue and nimble hands. With silky black fair an fair skin many women tried to persue him. A Bastard Sword in hand and a set of full plate he was ready to take on anything. Though as time went on and his adventures with Invictus Juliani continued many events transpired the cause a slow but gradual turn. He no longer wore the elegant clothes and armor that was befitting a prince of his power and position. He looks began to become more sunken in, and his skin became paler in complextion. He traded in his armor for a set that looked plague ridden and almost rotten. In addition his armor was garnished with spiked and rather dangerous pieces that ended in points. He took on the appearance of something more akin to a Death Knight or even a creature of disease. He also took on a shield to further show his change to the world. Though during his final confrontation with Invictus Juliani, Victoria Hearth, and Harbringer of Dreams his form began to twist and change with the disease he had manufactured. When he was exiled to The Void his form began to twist and and contort to become the pinnacle of plague and disease. His armor and shield started to form and become one with his current form. Tumourous growths and vile wings started to form, his hands ending in viscious claws. Lastly his face grew to represent his new hate and malice for the living and his former friends. Character Is personality has changed many times, usually coinciding with is appearance as is with most Ardurans. His personality and demeanor was quite plesant and cheerful in his early life. Besides being known across most of Hollaria as one of the best looking men he was quite the charmer. When he was able to sneak away from his castle he would commonly go to taverns and try to woo either barmaids of other adventurers. Aside from his very flirtatious and cheeky behaviour he was as well very generous. He didn't have as much power as his father, but with what money he had he would donate a larger portion of it back to his city. His father was aware of it but feighned ignorance as it pleased his people greatly. Now he did however spend the rest on alcohol and repairs sometimes caused by his rough housing. For all purposes he was a smart and charmng man who was loved by almost all of his subjects. A time came when he met and followed Invictus Juliani across the planes. Through there travels though he say many things and fought evil and horrible things. After meeting a very old, very wise, and very powerful being his mind began to warp slightly. His skin became paler and his features more sunken in. His personality became darker and malicious, his charm and wit seemed to fade and only be fueld by a dark passion. He was a skilled surgeon well before his adventures but he gained much knowledge and hands on practice with his dear friend Invictus. He became obsessed with the undead and creating them to serve and listen to his commands. This marked a grim time in Ardouran history, the prince had shifted form the kind and benevolent ruler to a tyrant. After his father had caught him with his creations he painfully banished him from his kingdom. He was only able to return when he had abondoned his terrible thoughts and become the son he once was. With a last speach to his people he left the city with a small army. The last change to Meritus came after his final confrontation with his best friend Invictus Juliani. During this final fight his feautres grew sharper and more filled with the hate and disease he had so come used to. After he was defeated by Invictus and his other friends he was cast to the The Void and sealed there for as long as he lives. Though a horrible thing happened when he was sealed, the final brick was put into place to change him into what he is today. He is a being of hate towards his former allies, he only wishes to create his undead monstrosities and spread his plague to make a better tomorrow. He beleives that his plague will cull the weak and create a world of only the strong, never dying of feeling the pain of life. He has been obsessed with these ideals and practices since his banishment to The Void. Early Years Adrean Meritus, first born of King Aurellious and the Prince of the Ardourans. Adrean was born into royalty and was spoiled all of his child life. Though even though he was spoiled more than any child could he didn't end up a wretched child. In fact he was very prone to sneaking out of the castle and wandering the forests alone. Now one day whilst he was playing in the forest he saw another boy playing in the forest. Trying his best to sneak up on this little boy he tried to see what he was up to. He hid behind a tree and watched him frolic about an open meadow seamingly talking to the rabbits and pausing to listen. Fascinated young Adrean couldn't help but walk closer to this young boy. He greeted him and they spoke for a time and Adrean learned that this young man could talk to animals. They played in the forest some more and became friends that day. The name of that young boy was Invictus Juliani, and neither of them really knew waht was to come later. Now both of these young ruffians had a habit from then on to meet in the nearby forest and play until the sun decided to rest for the day. Though during this time Adrean never revealed his title or position for fear that he might be treated differently. This went on for years and years until they were old enough to travel and go about on there own. They still met from time to time but Invictus was trained enough in magics to talk with him over distances. Now there came a time when The Archmage of the time came to the capitol to speak to the King about a promising student that they would like to stay in the capitol to further his training as well as protect his highness if need be. This is when Adrean saw Invictus for the first time in the capitol and it frightened him deeply. Though Invictus merely waved and met him with his signiture smile and goofy nature. This marked a great new chapter in there history, since they were now almost neighbours. Though Invictus had his studies and Adrean had his duties as prince and Cleric of The Exemplar, both usually blew them off to go drink or horse around in the woods. Now time and time again they were disciplined and told to take things more seriously but it always feel on deaf ears. Since Invictus' power only grew the more he studied he was able to move about the plane with his partner in crime in relative ease. He would visit the native tribes of the Wild Elves for a great dance. All the way to the harsh nomadic peoples for a drinking competition that left them always sore and hungover. All that could be said was that they were inseparable, the best of friends on a bad day. Now a day came where Invictus left by himself as he sometimes does to read in a much quieter eniviroment. When he returned later that day he had a rather wide smile on his face much different than his normal cheshire smile. For many days after Invictus left by himself, without warning, which slowly but surely worried his good friend. The day he was going to question why Invictus had left his best bud high and dry he returned, plus one. He teleported to Adrean with a Wild Elf women in his arms badly injured. He looked at him with eyes he had never seen before, eyes of desperation. With a slight nod he bagan casting and bringing life back into her bairly breathing body. With a cough and a deep breath she was alive and they both let out a sigh of relief. Invictus very awkwardly explained that he had been visitng Victoria and become better friends with her when her village was attacked by a large band of Orcs. Adrean nodded and forgave his friend for blowing him off for a women, and promptly left to get wasted. Many years had past and the three of them had grown, learned, and lived with each other for many years. Finally came the day that they were adults, a few years past, but adults. It was the time that Invictus was graduating from the Mages Academy even though he could have challenged the final exams when he was fourteen years old. He decided it better to stay in the academy and good off with his friends.Adrean had his coming of age ceremony all Ardouran have but of course it was much grander. A celebration unlike any before had seen was held in his honour, however at this point Invictus was able to move between the planes. So he was able to brink drinks, bands, food, and many other things to make his party much more extravagent and exotic. The party lasted for a week and was known as a The Party of Eons. It was so grand and large it was recorded in Ardouran history as the best party ever thrown to date. After the party that would be known as the greatest party to ever be thrown Adrean took some tima along with his kingdom to recover from such an ordeal. In his recovery and relaxing he though about all the great things his good freind was able to bring to the party. Confronting him one day Adrean asked and begged that Invictus, Victoria, and himself travel these far off places. They all could learn so much and maybe bring differnt magics, technology or anything else back home to further his kingdom. Invictus didn't need any more convincing than that, all his friends traveling together and exploring the vast universes, he was sold. Adrean spoke to his father who was hesitant at first but understood that it would be good for them, with his blessing they left one week later. Invictus brought Victoria and Adrean to all the Planes that he had traveled through, and no matter what happened trouble always seemed to find them. Whether they were upsetting diplomats, accidently breaking up drug smuggling schemes, or unleashing a horror upon a plane, trouble was never far from them. Though no matter what trouble they got into they always righted the wrongs and made sure that everyone could go home safe. Of course they made many friends through out their travels through out Geon, and it wasn't without it's own tears and joys. Not everyone could be saved no matter how hard all of them tried, sometimes it was just fate. But there were many times when they were able to break all known laws and expectations to bring back the dead or even beat an unbeatable foe. Their time within Geon was great and long but Adrean still seeked for more adventure and culture. Begging and prying at Invictus to go places they haven't seen. Invivtus pleaded that it was far to dangerous and that he would be able to protect them to a certain extent but it was blind guessing. Adrean didn't care and trusted Invictus whole heartedly, knowing that everything would be fine. Very reluctantly Invictus complied as his own curiousiy was alongside his friends. WIth a deep breath and much thought and energy they left the realm space of Geon. They wound up on an open field, looking around smiling to each other, it had worked. This started a long and arduous journey through out many different universes, where their stories could fill a library. After six years of traveling the planes they had gained so many friends, fought powerful beings and even accidentaly became Gods at one point. They had enjoyed their travels so much but found it time to finally travel home and tell everyone all the things they had seen. As well they had so much to bring back and show to the scientists and mages that surely their kingdom would flourish. Now came the time for them to return and Invictus had everything planned, but in his eager arrival back home he messed up one point in the spell which ended horribly. They were brought back to their home plane alright but ended up in front of the Over Diety of Corruption, Disease, and Evil. They stood there in complete shock and aw, Invictus had heard and spoken to beings that heard whispers of Over Dieties., but he never thought he would see one. How did he know? Well one knows when they are in front of a being of unmeasurable power, a being that had a hand in placing the building blocks of a universe. Now they all looked at each other for a good long while, the Over Diety smiling all the while, a smile that was almost a mile in length. Now he spoke to them, spoke words that dripped with destruction and creation. He welcomed them and looked at Invictus with a frown, stating that he could not have fun with him or his love. WIth a wave of his hands Invictus and Victoria left the Plane and ended up back in an all to familiar palace with very confused royal guards. The Over Diety looked upon Adrean again and out stretched a single black tendril that touched his forehead. Memories, information, images, and many other things rushed into his head all at once. He dropped to the blackened under his feet grasping his head and begging his Diety to help him. With a snicker and a world shattering laugh he spoke word after word to Adrean telling him all the things he would need to create a beautiful utopia. Now Adrean was used to torture and pain, he was a paladin, and if it weren't for the power he had gained on his travels the Over Dietes first word would have blon his head apart. Now every word It spoke was a hammer hitting his head, every detail described slowly etched into his mind. What seemed like decades of pain ended, his resolve all but gone, his mind finally broken. When Adrean finally looked up he saw a sword floating before him, it looked the exact same as his but much more vicious and sinister. He took the blade and laughed, just laughed and laughed until he was finally sent home. Adrean arrived laughing like a madmen, so much so most of the guards left the room to just get the laughing out of their heads. Victoria and Invictus rushed to his side moments after he arrived, not sure what to do they brought him to his room and Invictus made him go to sleep. He was only gone an extra day from his companions, but it looked like he was gone much much longer. After a solid day of rest Adrean awoke groggily and his head still pounding. His friends were by his bed and welcomed him back to the realm of the dreaming. After some hushed conversation on what happened they all left to speak with the King. Now they spoke and talked and bore many gifts from all the realms, he was more than pleased to see how much they had grown and progressed. When it came time to tell the final tale the King grew rather concerned. Not knowing what to do he asked for time alone with his son, Invictus and Victoria complied. The King spoke to his son and he described his concern and hoped that he would still be able to lead when his time came. At this time the King told Adrean that he had caught a very serious disease when he had left and that it was worsening. Adrean nodded and left to his room with a long list of supplies handed to his guard. For the next months he kept himself cooped up in his room experimenting and theorizing many different ways to fix and cure his father. His friends came day in and out trying to get him to leave his room and socialize. Their pleas feel on deaf ears as he asked for solitude, peace, and time to work. Invictus didn't want to upset and left with Victoria to look for an explanation for his friends actions, and maybe a cure. However the more and more he researched and delved into disease and undeath the further his god became. Until one day he lost all faith in his God and started to pray and ask for advice to the one that gave him all the knowledge he was using. As soon as he bent a knee to pray to the Over Diety of Evil, Disease, and Corruption he fell to new depths to achieve his goals. He would take cadavers and experiment on them as well as using his new powers to create and change disease. He finally found the cure to his fathers disease, rushing to his room to give him the cure. His father sat in his bed peering out the window, not looking any better then the day he told him. Adrean entered the room a beaming smile on his face as he approached his fathers bedside. He spoke to get his attention, the look of shock on his fathers face spoke more than he ever could. Adrean looked on in confusion as his father just looked at his as though he was looking at a deamon. Adrean growing more and more confused until his father held up a piece of polished mirror to show him. It was then that he saw himself for the first time in months, his face sunken in, his teeth were more jagged and pointed. He exuded an aura of death, his skin grew paler and more sickly, under the skin black viens replaced the old ones, and lastly his voice was as horrifying as a Deamons. Adrean looked away from the mirror speechless and furious. With what patience he had he left the cure on his fathers bedsied table, telling him plainly that it would cure him. Leaving his fathers chambers he left to his room to study and pray. At this point though he became very close to his God and was walking down a path where no one else dare travel. Through is prayers though he asked for many things, this time he asked for armor, a battle flag to show his new allegence. He had become something so different from what he was, and where were his friends, away leaving him to rot. He had wanted peace and quiet but he truely desired the voices to go away. Though this being had given him all this grief and torment, he was willing to serve so he may be at piece with it. He had asked for help in a time of desperation, and so he walked down the path that only seemed right. WIth the knowledge he had gained and further exploration into augmentation and undeath, he found that he must use it to some end. He pondered long and hard and finally realized what he must do, he is one day to rule his people. A King is to stop the suffering and help those in pain, make sure his people can be the best that they can. With that in mind he slept on his thoughts and awaited for a new morning. When he awoke a manniquen of the armor he wanted was before him, a shield resting beside it. With a smile and a stretch he put on his new armor and set off to recruit those that would follow him. He set off through his kingdom getting stares and looks from all that looked on. He stood on many podiums and called out to all of his people to follow him, to live without pain, to become better and last of all to live as long as they so chose. He spoke these words and of course many flocked to the Prince, though he looked a little more menacing than usual he had never steered them wrong before. Next he went to his fathers armies and spoke them them offering them all the same and a greater. As with his subjects many soldiers decided to serve the Prince as he had never steered them wrong before. With all of his new subjects and followers he took the weakest first and started to experiment and turn them into beings of emense power and ferocity. They ranged from large brutish monsters to elegant gaunt beings that would scout and retrieve data. This went on in secret for many many months until the return of Invictus and Victoria. Upon there return Invictus knew something was wrong, he knew he had been gone far to long as well the King had been cured of his disease, which not even Invictus could do. Marching to Adreans room Invictus burst the door open to find something worse than any form of torture or death. Adrean was taking apart a persona dn replacing parts with either metal, bone, other people alive or dead. Invictus just stood in the doorway looking in in utter disbelief. Adrean looked over with some joy as his anger towards Invictus had faded. He then went on and on about how he was going to better his kingdom when it was his time to rule. How he was right and that their adventures had taught and shown them better ways to improve upon their great nation. Invuctus yelled at him, the first time in years Invictus had not only raised his voice but out right yelled at his best friend. Adrean shook his head as old anger started to flow back in, he thought Invictus would understand, of all people. WIth a large shout he ordered Invictus to leave and never return, they were no longer friends. Invictus hurt and on the verge of tears left to see what he could do to fix this, Adrean wasn't himself anymore. Invictus left to speak with the King, along with Victoria and their newest companion The Harbringer of Dreams. They told him on what he was doing and how he had probably done much more than just the one. His father heart broken and distraught couldn't bear to kill his eldest and only son. He had to do something though or else the kingom would think him weak. So he ordered him to be banished from the kingdom and to never return. Minutes later guards rushed the stairs towards his room and burst in to declare his fathers decree. Adreans face twist in anger as he drew his sword and killed all of the guards present. He tapped the sword to their heads and raised them as undead. Storming the throne room he yelled and berated his father, the King remaining silent the whole while. He promised to return and kill his father for such treachery, he left the throne room with his new undead as well as half the guards present. As he left the kingdom all those that had sworm to him followed suite in their dreams of immortality and power. Now Adrean found a spot far away from his old home and started to build his own empire there along with his army and citizens. He took the next few months perfecting and creating the best of his Corpse Crafted. As well he knew the best way to defeat a nation was from the inside out, with that knowledge he engineered a plague that would decimate his father. He also made the plague prep the bodies to be converted when they die. Now when everything was said and done those that were converted followed him vehemently, praising him as a God. With his army and followers at hand he teleported dozens of his unconverted citizens into his fathers Kingdom. Within the week most of the kingdom was diseased to the point that most couldn't get out of bed. It was then that he started moving more and more of his infected to other cities so no other country or nation could interfere or come to the capitols aid. When all of Hollaria was on it's knees in sickness Adrean merely walked into the capitol with a small legion behind him. Walking through the empty streets he was more than joyous to see how well his plague had worked. Marching to the front gates of the Palace he made quick work on any guard that stood before him. Finally reaching the throne room he confronted his father and merely mocked him and he killed him on the spot. Taking the throne he smiled and waited, he knew his precious Invictus and Victoria would arrive soon, Just as he had predicted they came with their new friend, The Harbringer of Dreams. What took place there was a fight to behold, spells that could change worlds concentrated to effect on being. Sword blows that would make Gods cringe and the most powerful beast fall. This fight was so powerful that most of the Capitol was gone during the climax of the fight. Though when it came down to it Invictus had more power on his side, and though Adrean wasn't aware Invictus was personally being empowerd by an Over Diety. Invictus knew he had to do something with his dearest friend, though he couldn't kill him he had to remove him from the icture until he could fix him. With what power he could muster he forced Adrean into the Void and sealed him there until Invictus could fix him. Victoria left to inform the rest of the planes know of what has happened. The Harbringer of Dreams saw the disease spreading and destroying Hollaria and would soon reach other planes. He let out a deep breath and absorbed all of the remaining disease on the plane into himself and created a pocket plane for himself before closing it off and dying. When Victoria returned Invictus told her what happened and they both couldn't let it stand. Invictus' eyes lit up and he did what he does sometimes, lose control. The area around him started to die and become devoid of life, and it started to spread further and further until most of the plane was dead. With almost all of the life of the plane in him he tore open his universe and found the soul of The Harbringer of Dreams, he removed all the disease into that plane and made a new body for his friend. Sealing the plane up he forced body and soul back together, making his friend alive and well again. Looking around at what looked like a barren wasteland littered with the dead, they hung their heads and Planeshifted away. Creation of Geon During the Creation of Geon Meritos was fuming in the void swearing an plotting his vengence against his former friend. The Exodus Write the second section of your page here.